cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Powerpuff Girls Z
Powerpuff Girls Z (Atomówki Z) znane w Japonii jako Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (jap. 出ましたっ!パワパフガールズZ Demashita! Pawapafu Gāruzu Zetto) albo PPGZ w skrócie − seria anime oparta na amerykańskiej kreskówce Atomówki. Anime zostało stworzone z udziałem Cartoon Network, Toei Animation i Aniplex; z Yoshiya Ayugai i Markiem Buhaj z Cartoon Network, Hiromi Seki, Hideo Katsumata jako producentów, Hiroyuki Kakudou jako reżysera i Miho Shimogasa (znaną z Czarodziejki z Księżyca) jako rysowniczki postaci. Craig McCracken, twórca Atomówek, nie był bezpośrednio zaangażowany w projekt, ponieważ produkcja miała miejsce w Japonii. Serial ma 52 odcinki, a jego emisja trwała od 1 lipca 2006 roku do 30 czerwca 2007 roku. Seria zadebiutowała w Japonii 1 lipca 2006, na kanale TV Tokyo. Ostatni odcinek wyemitowany został 30 lipca 2007. Na japońskim Cartoon Network anime ukazało się 1 czerwca 2007. Manga o tej samej nazwie wyprodukowana została w sierpniu 2006 i wydrukowana została 3 lipca 2006 w magazynie Ribon. Fabuła Fabuła znacznie różni się od oryginalnej wersji. Aby zatrzymać potężną klęskę żywiołową, Ken Kitazawa (syn nowego profesora) postanowił użyć Związku Z (odpowiednika Związku X), aby zniszczyć ogromny lodowiec. Kiedy Związek Z zderzył się z lodowcem nastąpiła potężna eksplozja, po której białe i czarne światło pojawiło się nad tokijskim niebem. Trzy uczennice, Momoko, Miyako i Kaoru wpadły w łunę białego światła, co spowodowało, że stały się nowymi obrońcami Tokio: Powerpuff Girls Z (Atomówki Z). Jednak osoby, których dotknęło czarne światło przeszły na stronę zła. Używając swych super mocy, Hyper Blossom; Hiper Bójka (Momoko), Rolling Bubbles; Zakręcona Bajka (Miyako) i Powered Buttercup; Silna Brawurka (Kaoru) postanowiły "poświęcić swe życie walce ze złem", które wdarło się do Tokio i obronić je przed złą siłą Jego (On). Główni bohaterowie * Momoko Akazutsumi (jap. 赤堤 ももこ Akazutsumi Momoko?) / Hyper Blossom (jap. ハイパー・ブロッサム Haipā Burossamu?) :Seiyū: Emiri Katō :Urodzona 14 czerwca. Momoko jest pierwszą członkinią PPG Z. Przechodzi transformację w Hyper Blossom (Hiper Bójkę) i walczy z wrogami swoim jojo. Jak w oryginale jest najmądrzejszą z dziewcząt. Jest "pozytywnie zakręcona" i bardzo zainteresowana chłopakami. Jest otaku. Jest zarazem bardzo familijna. Pragnie być "szkolną gwiazdą" jak Kaoru. Bardzo lubi wszelkiego rodzaju słodycze i bardzo dużo swojego czasu poświęca ich jedzeniu. Dlatego większość jej ataków jest nazwana "na cześć" nazw jedzenia. Panicznie boi się robaków i dentysty. Może wydawać się lekko "roztrzepana". Próbuje być najlepszą z PPG Z w sprawie obrony Tokio. Kiedy potrzeba jest wspaniałą i uczynną dziewczynką. Zawsze stara się obmyślać pierwsza plan zagłady złoczyńców. Ma młodszą siostrę, Kuriko. W jednym z odcinków, Atomówki zderzyły się mocarnie głowami (zaatakował je Lumpkins, uderzając je tak, że stłukły się głowami) i zamieniły się ciałami. Momoko trafiła w ciało Kaoru, podczas udawania czarnowłosej zakochała się w starszym bracie Zielonej PPGZ (Dai - starszy brat Buttercup), jednak Blossom szybko odkochała się w nim, mając dosyć ciągłych bijatyk jej z braćmi Kaoru. Jest kochliwa i marzy o wzięciu ślubu w przyszłości. *'Miyako Gōtokuji '(jap. 豪徳寺 みやこ Gōtokuji Miyako?) / Rolling Bubbles (jap. ローリング・バブルス Rōringu Baburusu?) :Seiyū: Nami Miyahara :Urodzona 20 kwietnia. Miyako jest drugą członkinią PPG Z. Zmienia się w Rolling Bubbles (Zakręconą Bajkę) i do walki używa swojej wielkiej różdżki do baniek mydlanych. Bazując na oryginalnej Bajce jest najdziecinniejszą i najsłodszą z Atomówek. Sprawia wrażenie głupiutkiej i nie do końca rozumie znaczenie jej super mocy. Jest jedyną z PPG Z, która lubi niektórych wrogów. Często powtarza słowa desu wa. Jest przyjacielska i uczynna, prawie zawsze zdrabnia imiona, co dla innych jest prowokujące. Jest do przodu jeśli chodzi o modę, zna najnowsze trendy i ma swój własny styl. Uwielbia, wręcz wyczerpujące w jej wydaniu, zakupy. Podoba się wielu chłopcom. Jednak obiektem jej wzdychań jest Takkaaki (Taka-chan), w amerykańskim tłumaczeniu Cody chłopiec który uratował ją gdy miała 6 lat. Przed snem zakłada sobie we włosy trzy wałki. Jak również w oryginale Miyako kocha wszelką zwierzynę i swoją ulubioną zabawkę, Ośka. Mieszka z babcią, jej rodzice mieszkają w Kioto. Pragnie być projektantem mody. *'Kaoru Matsubara' (jap. 松原 かおる Matsubara Kaoru?) / Powered Buttercup (jap. パワード・バターカップ Pawādo Batākappu?) :Seiyū: Machiko Kawana :Urodzona 6 października. Kaoru jest trzecią z kolei i ostatnią członkinią PPG Z. Transformuje się w Powered Buttercup (Silną Brawurkę), do swoich ataków używa wielkiego młota Daruma Otoshi. Nienawidzi mini spódniczek i innych dziewczęcych rzeczy, co przyczyniło się do jej wielkiej niechęci dotyczącej wstąpienia do PPG Z. Szczególnie nie lubi zbyt dziewczęcych dziewczyn. Była wzorowana na postaci z mangi Ranma ½, Akane Tendo. Wzorując się na oryginale jest typem "chłopczycy". W szkole zdobyła popularność najbardziej wysportowanej dziewczyny dzięki udzielaniu się we wszystkich możliwych sportach. Swój wolny czas poświęca na oglądanie kanałów sportowych. Jest niesamowicie dobra w piłkę nożną. Jest potępiana przez większość dziewczyn w szkole. Mówi lekko męskim i silnym głosem i nigdy nie używa zdrobnień. Najbardziej boi się duchów. Mieszka z ojcem, który jest profesjonalnym zamaskowanym zapaśnikiem, matką i dwoma braćmi, starszym i młodszym. Najprawdopodobniej podkochuje się w Butchu z RRB (Rowdyfuff Boys; Supermocne chłopaki), ponieważ w 51 odcinku kiedy pocałowały chłopców ona przestała jako ostatnia tłumacząc, że nie mogła wtedy przestać. Jest reprezentowana przez gwiazdy. Marzy aby być profesjonalnym zapaśnikiem jak jej ojciec. Sojusznicy PPG Z :* Professor Utonium (ユートニウム博士, Yūtoniumu-Hakase) Jest bardzo podobny do swojego odpowiednika w oryginalnej serii. Poza jego nazwiskiem Kitazawa, jego rzeczywiste imię nigdy nie jest wyjawione. Wydaje się, że pracuje dla Burmistrza. Mężczyzna stwarza różne wynalazki, w tym Związek X, który został wykorzystany przez jego syna Kena. Jest łagodnym ojcem kocha swojego syna i traktuje PPGZ jak własne córki (który jest podobny do oryginalnej serii podczas gdy oryginalny Powerpuff Girls są córkami jego amerykańskiego odpowiednika). :* Mayor of Tokyo City/New Townsville Burmistrz (albo właśnie Mr. Mayor) nie jest jak dziecinny i naiwny jak jego odpowiednik w wersji oryginalnej, ale wciąż jest pokazany, że jest tępy. Od swojego poprzednika jest normalnej wysokości i nie posiada monokla ani cylindra. Ma szare (siwe) włosy i zabawny wąs. Ubiera się elegancko. Jest bardzo przyjazny, za co wszyscy mieszkańcy go lubią. Lubi zabawę i nie obraża się. Ufa Atomówką i zawsze informuje dziewczyny o zagrożeniu w ich mieście. Nie jest nazbyt dziecięcy jak jego amerykański odpowiednik, wykazuje się odpowiedzialnością i stara się władać twardą ręką, choć wciąż pozostaje łagodny. :* Panna Bellum (?? ・ ベラム, Misu Beramu) adaptacji anime posiada blond włosy. W odróżnieniu od jej amerykańskiego odpowiednika jej włosy nie przykrywają jej twarzy, raczej zazwyczaj trzyma teczkę przed twarzą. Pracuje u Burmistrza jako sekretarka oraz doradczyni i jest mózgiem operacji. Jak w pierwowzorze jest ona bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą, w tym Lumpkins zadurzył się w niej. :* Ken Kitazawa (????, Kitazawa Ken) jest synem Profesora i młodym geniuszem. Wynalazł Związek Z. Jest uczony przez jego ojca, którego nazywa profesorem, gdyż uważa go za swojego nauczyciela zarówno nauki jak i życia. Jest dużo bardziej wykształcony niż dziewczyny, pomimo że ma tylko 8 lat. Postrzega członkinie PPGZ jako starsze siostry. Dziewczyny kiedyś próbowały spełnić rolę jego matki, którą stracił. Jak na swój wiek jest bardzo dojrzały. Chwilowo zauroczył się w Buttercup, gdyż zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy dobrowolnie ubraną w sukienkę, ułożonych włosach i dziewczęcych ozdobach. :* Poochi/Peach (???, P?chi) jest ulubionym zautomatyzowanym psem Kena. Po zostaniu uderzonym przez białe światło, zyskał umiejętność do mówienia i inteligencję. Jego krzyk prowadzi do dziewczyn przemiany w bohaterki. Również może wytropić tych, na których wpłynął Związek Z i czarne cząstki Jego. Jednakże, zapach może być maskowany przez kosmetyki (jak zrobiła Sedusa make up). Dopuszczalne jest, że Poochi częściowo został zainspirowany przez rozmawiającego Psa z amerykańskiej wersji z \ "Powerpuff Girls. \" i to jest rola Powerpuff Girls Z'. :* Ms. Keane (キーン先生, Kīn-sensei) jest bardzo ładna i lubiana przez studentów, pomimo że studentki nie lubią jej, aż tak specjalnie (np. Princess Morbucks/Himeko Shirogane). Panna Keane, jak jej oryginalny amerykański odpowiednik jest miła i niewiarygodnie cierpliwa. Mojo Jojo zakochuje się w niej i próbuje zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Kiedy dziewczyny proszą o pozwolenie o wyjście z lekcji (każda próba dostaje udaremniony przez pannę Keane), karze im iść do pielęgniarki tak one nie zdążają na termin zajęć, próbują powiedzieć Pani Keane, że oni są PPGZ ale ona nie wierzy im, każąc im pójść do pielęgniarki, ponieważ uważa, że coś jest nie w porządku z ich głowami. :* Kasey/Kuriko Akatsutsumi (?? くりこ, Akatsutsumi Kuriko) to ośmioletnia siostra Momoko. Kasey jest energiczna i uzależniona od słodyczy jak jej starsza siostra. Również jest bardzo niezależna i lubi bawić się, że ona jest bohaterką. Ogromnie podziwia Powerpuff Girls Z i chce być bohaterką właśnie tak jak one (spróbowała zwyciężyć Mojo Jojo). Uwielbia Bubbles (Miyako) i Buttercup (Kaoru), ale niespecjalnie przepada za Blossom (Momoko (która faktycznie jest jej siostrą, ale dziewczynka o tym nie wie). Uwielbia zdenerwować siostrę. Kasey wydaje się być całkiem zainteresowaną Kenem zwłaszcza kiedy ona zdaje sobie sprawę, że on zna jej siostrę. Podobnie, Ken wygląda na zainteresowanego nią z powodu jej podobieństwa do Blossom (Momoko). :* Mrs. Utonium '''jest drugoplanowym charakterem w serii. Jest astronautą. Ma wyjątkowy i przyjemny charakterem. Kobieta jest matką Kena i żoną Professor Utonium. Posiada siwe, krótkie włosy i granatowe oczy, które otrzymał po niej Ken. Jej usta są pomalowane różową szminką. Przedstawiana jest w stroju astronauty. Wielokrotnie jest wspominane, że Ken bardzo mocno tęskni za nią i jest bardzo zżyty z kobietą. :* '''Kiyoko Gotokuji jest babcią Miyako Gotokuji, żyje w wielkim domu o tradycyjnym wyglądzie z Miyako. Uczy wnuczkę dobrych manier i karci za niewłaściwe postępowanie, o czym mogła się przekonać Zielona PPGZ będąc w ciele Bubbles. Kobieta jest cicha i spokojna. Zawsze jest grzeczna i uprzejma, ale jeśli ktoś zajdzie jej za skórę stosuje surowe metody karne, np. ręcznie szorowanie podłóg. Ma siwe włosy związane w niski kok, posiada jedno blond pasemko. Nigdy nie ujrzano jej otwartych oczu, ponieważ zawsze są zamknięte, przedstawiane przez szczęśliwe uczucie.Na nosie widnieją małe, okrągłe okulary. Kobieta jest tradycjonalistyczną Japonką. Także ubiera się w typowe japońskie szaty oraz gotuje dania charakterystyczne dla owego kraju. Wrogowie * Mojo Jojo ma inne pochodzenia w anime. Nie jest laborantem Profesora, raczej jest zwykłą małpą w zoo uderzoną czarnym promieniem światła. Ludzie często się z niego nabijali i zdecydował się szukać zemsty na ludzkości. Jest fizycznie potężniejszy niż wersja oryginalna charakteru, jest zdolny latać.Ta wersja Mojo często pokazuje niedojrzałe nastawienie i robi najbardziej dziecinne skazy w jego planach. Podczas gdy oryginalny Mojo Jojo został przedstawiony jako jednego z najbardziej kompetentnych i autentycznie groźnych draniów w serii, w wersji anime jest więcej nieudolnego rozładowania napięcia i jest ujrzany przez Powerpuff Girls Z jak więcej z denerwującej niedogodności, niż jako niebezpieczny wróg. Mojo w anime również powtarza się zbytecznie jak oryginalny Mojo Jojo. W nowej serii ukazuje się też wrażliwa strona antagonisty. Wielokrotnie Mojo przeżywał fakt, że jest samotny i ludzie mu dokuczają. To też popchnęło go ku podłości oraz do stworzenia Rowdyruff Boys Z, przez których małpa wiele razy ubolewał, że jego synowie go nie szanują. Gdy źli chłopcy zaczęli dopingować go podczas pojedynku z Powerpuff Girls był szczęśliwy i starał się im jak najbardziej zaimponować. Dużo razy płakał też w PPGZ i wyznawał im jak bardzo jest samotny. Małpa uzależniony jest od słodyczy i bardzo często okrada innych z słodkości. * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Kędzierzawy Lumpkins) jest bardzo podobny pod względem zarówno osobowości jak i pojawienia się do jego amerykańskiego odpowiednika. Jest opętany swoją własnością i twierdzi, że inne rzeczy, które nie należą do niego są jego własnością. Jest bardzo silny. Kędzierzawy jest zadurzony w Miss Bellum. Kocha grać na swoim banjo. Ma różowe futro, niebieskie ogrodniczki i brązowe buty. Jego nos jest duży i fioletowy. Z ust wystają mu dwa dolne zęby a na głowie ma dwa, zielone czułka. * HIM (ON) jest najpotężniejszym i najniebezpieczniejszym wrogiem serii, można powiedzieć, że jest głównym antagonistą. ON jest złem w czystej postaci. Uwielbia rozprowadzać chaos i panikę wokół siebie. Jego największym lękiem jest zimno. Ponoć jego imię jest tak straszne, że nie wolno nikomu wypowiadać je. W starożytności, ON został poświęcony, aby powodować zniszczenie małej miejscowości, jednakże, został zwyciężony przez Goodenough Girls X (Ooedo Chakichaki Girls), skorzystały ze słabości HIM (chłodu) i zamknęły GO w specjalnej skrzyni, którą następnie wyrzuciły z góry do morza. Gdy jednak Ken skończył niszczeniem tej góry (poniżej) Z-rays zostały rozrzucone w całym Nowym Townsville, a co za tym idzie, ponad produkowaniem i rodzeniem wielu draniów. * Gangreen Gang są trochę podobne do ich amerykańskich wersji, z wyjątkiem Chrząszcza ryjkowiec (Lil 'odpowiednik Arturo) i Ivy (Wąż) będąc dziewczynami, i jak As zgubił swój akcent Nowego Jorku całkowicie. W przeciwieństwie do Lil 'Arturo, Chrząszcz ryjkowiec nie ma meksykańskiego akcentu. Co więcej, każdy ma inne imiona: Bobby Zielony (As), Ivy (Wąż), Chrząszcz ryjkowiec (Lil 'Arturo), Przygłup (gruber), i Big Boy (Duży Billy). Co dziwne, w japońskiej wersji każdy z gangu mieszka w osobnym domu z rodziną, którzy w przeciwieństwie do nich nie są zieloni i normalnie żyją. Mimo tego jest podobieństwo w wyglądzie i charakterze Gangreen Gang do ich rodziców. * Ameba Boys różnią się nieznacznie od swoich amerykańskich odpowiedników, ponieważ są mniejsi w wielkości i nie zachowują się jak członkowie gangu (oprócz jednego z członków będących kobietą). * Sedusa była początkowo słodką, nieśmiałą dziewczyną wymieniona Annie. Jest zadurzona w chłopcu, który bywa w jej sklepie, ale mimo chęci nie była tak ładna jak Miss Bellum (kogo pomyślała, że lubi.) na odjezdnym dać Miss Bellum szminkę, którą upuściła, czarne światło uderzyło ją, zamienianie jej w alter ego, Seduse. Sedusa ukradła rzeczy takie jak makijaż, biżuterię i ubranie, mając nadzieję, że uczynić ją atrakcyjniejszą. * Rowdyruff Chłopcy Z to trio chłopaków stworzonych na podobiznę Atomówek, tylko w złej wersji. Butch, Boomer i na czele Brick to męskie odpowiedniki Powerpuff Girls Z. Wydawać się może, że są podobni do ich amerykańskich odpowiedników, ponieważ w obu seriach zostali stworzeni przez Mojo Jojo. W odróżnieniu od ich amerykańskich odpowiedników, byli powstali przez DNA dziewczyn i związek Z (w przeciwieństwie do ciachnięcie, ślimaków i ogonów szczenięcia psa) i nie zostały wskrzeszone przez Niego. Prawie zwyciężyli PPGZ przez bycie niezwykle obrzydliwymi i nieokazującymi szacunku. Ich czyny obejmują rzucanie grosom przedmiotów (gluty, z ucha-wosk, i śmierdzące skarpety) u dziewczyn, siusiając się na mieście, mierząc dziewczyny i podnosząc ich spódniczki. Są bardzo niegrzeczni do Mojo, dużo do jego konsternacji ponieważ on uważa ich za swoich synów. Gdy chcą podlizywać się Małpiemu Geniuszowi, wtedy zachowują się jak czuli synowie. Jest tona cenzury ich czynów w angielski nazywać. Zamiast ich siusiania na mieście oni używają węża na wodę. Po prostu nachylili się i pierdnęli zamiast spuszczenia spodni przed goniącymi ich dziewczynami. I chociaż spódnice nigdy nie zostały podniesione do punktu gdzie można było zobaczyć ich majtki, tylko reakcje dziewczyny są ukazane (czyli rumieńce i zdruzgotane twarze). W jednym z odcinków za namową Brick'a chłopcy ukradli i przebrali się w stroje PPGZ, następnie udawali, że są znanymi w całym mieście superbohaterkami. Co dziwne, nikt nie spostrzegł się, że to chłopaki w ubraniach dziewczyn. Choć zostali oni stworzeni podobnie do Powerpuff Girls, to są w ich wyglądzie różnice, nie tylko pod względem biologicznym, np: Momoko posiada długie włosy, za to Brick ma zdecydowanie krótsze od niej (jak na chłopaka i tak ma je długie), a Boomer nie posiada kucyków Miyako. Pomimo, że Zielona członkini PPGZ jest chłopczycą i jej wygląd może trochę sugerować chłopaka, to Butch ma całkowicie inną fryzurę od Buttercup. : Różnice anime od oryginalnej wersji * Anime przedstawia Profesora, który ma syna, jest nim Ken Kitazawa, ma psabota, który zwie się Poochi i anonimową żonę. * Dziewczyny same różnią się od swoich pierwowzorów. W oryginale, są one sześcioletnimi dziewczynkami, stworzone przez Profesora Atomusa wraz z supermocami, które one zawsze posiadają. Są siostrami a Profesor jest ich ojcem. W anime, oni są zwykłymi nastolatkami, które zyskują umiejętności dzięki magicznemu światłu, które je trafiły. O ile w pierwotnych Atomówkach mają one swoje moce do pełnej dyspozycji w każdym momencie, w anime dziewczyny muszą użyć transformacji do uzyskania magicznych zdolności. W tej wersji nie są powiązane w żaden sposób z Profesorem oraz pochodzą z oddzielnych rodzin. Bójka ma młodszą siostrę podczas gdy Brawurka ma dwóch braci. Co więcej, oryginalne bohaterki walczą z przeciwnikami walką wręcz, natomiast w anime dziewczyny używają rzeczywistej broni. * W anime Mojo Jojo jest więcej z drugorzędnej uciążliwości dla bohaterek, niż prawdziwa groźba, nie ma nic wspólnego z ich pochodzeniem. * Rzeczywiste imię Asa jest Bobby Green, w przeciwieństwie do oryginalnej wersji Atomówek, w której imię przywódcy bandy właśnie brzmi As. * Zamiast Townsville, Atomówki i Profesor mieszkają w Tokio, prawdziwe japońskie miasto. W angielskiej wersji jest nazywane Nowym Townsville. * W anime Sara Bella jest blondynką i nosi białą sukienkę (sporadycznie zdarzyło się, że ubrała czerwoną), zaś w pierwowzorze kobieta jest rudowłosa i cały czas chodzi ubrana w czerwone stroje. * Burmistrz jest wyższy i mniej dziecięcy oraz ma brata, który jest dyrektorem szkolnym. * W anime, Pani Keane nie zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że dziewczyny są superbohaterami. * W anime, jest czarny związek Z promieni, które zostały rozproszone po mieście i sprawiają kłopoty superbohaterką, stwarzanie przez dobrze znanych draniów, naprzeciw którym oni muszą stawić * Amebowcy mają kobiecego członka w drużynie. * Księżniczka Forsiasta ma starszą siostrę. * Rodzice Forsiastej są widoczni. Dziewczyna posiada także kotkę, której miauczenie powoduje, iż Księżniczka zamienia się w superzłoczyńce. * Przejście Mojo Jojo na ciemną stronę w anime wygląda zupełnie inaczej niżeli w oryginale. Ciekawostki * Na Twitterze Craig McCracken wyznał, iż nigdy nie obejrzał tej produkcji. * W 51 odcinku, Dy.Na.Mo Z oraz PPGZ, które w nim były, zawędrowały do alternatywnego świata - do oryginalnego Townsville, przez Niego. Staje się tak tylko na chwilę. Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Seriale nieemitowane na polskim Cartoon Network Network